


maybe i'd be worth something.

by despondentDesires



Category: Homestuck
Genre: POV John Egbert, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sburb, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despondentDesires/pseuds/despondentDesires
Summary: EB: argh, i am surrounded by real life witches!EB: everyone i know is turning magic, it's ridiculous.EB: and i'm still stuck here being a doofus.





	maybe i'd be worth something.

i've occupied myself  
for the hours of the early morning  
with a tale of monsters  
my friend lent me.  
  
i can barely read it,  
so i'll call it crap, i guess.  
  
i tiptoe down the stairs,  
feet light as air,  
producing not a single creak.  
  
into dad's study,  
past the kitchen  
where the batterwitch's  
baked goods lie in wait.  
  
outside, water pours  
and the wind howls a song.  
i hum to the sound of it,  
and cannot resist the urge  
to join and sing along.  
  
so i'm here playing piano  
at four thirteen on the morning  
a time of day where i've no bounds  
to ground me, and now,  
my song is a tempest storming  
  
descending into slumber,  
my vision floods with blurs of gold  
and a breeze comforts me while I  
drown in my memories.  
  
memories of mages and witches,  
memories of princes and maids.  
and I've already dedicated  
this song to memory  
so no need to  
turn to the next page.  
  
i have to confess  
that some memories are fantasy--  
a story i've fabricated,  
a story that might be  
centered around me.  
  
she's a shining light  
in her own darkest moments.  
  
he's got time on his side,  
and drops it like it's hot.  
  
she's the wide expanse of space,  
too many names to count.  
  
but in reality, who am i?  
i'm just me.  
just a plain, old teen  
whose main quality is  
adoring sh*tty movies.  
  
and yeah, I play pranks,  
but i've gotta say i've been  
getting kinda rusty these days.  
  
so, sometimes, as i dream,  
i like to pretend  
that i have an actual  
part to play in this game of four.  
  
maybe i'll end up opening the door  
at the end of it all  
in the name of us,  
and we'll take the world by storm.  
  
i'd turn the wind's whispers into shouts.  
i'd do most anything.  
i'd free the blue sky from  
the gray blanket of doubt,  
the clouds only meant to bring rain.  
  
maybe i'd actually be someone.  
maybe i'd actually do something.  
maybe i'd actually matter  
and give them something  
to be proud of.  
  
i'd do anything.  
  
_anything._  
  
but, no.  
i'm only sitting by the window  
as the wind howls outside.  
i'm just playing piano  
at four thirteen in the morning.

 

  
_only playing piano._

  
_at four thirteen in the morning._


End file.
